


Day 25: Caught Masturbating

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Kissing, M/M, Mission mini fic, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky shut the door of the motel room he shared with Barton and shrugged off his leather jacket with a sigh.  He was about to shrug off his shoulder holster when a grunt from the bathroom sent him into high alert.  It was already clear that Clint wasn’t in the main living space, which meant that whatever assailant he was facing had cornered him in the bathroom.Bucky crossed the room in three strides and kicked the bathroom door open, hoping to use to the element of surprise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Day 25: Caught Masturbating

Bucky shut the door of the motel room he shared with Barton and shrugged off his leather jacket with a sigh. He was about to shrug off his shoulder holster when a grunt from the bathroom sent him into high alert. It was already clear that Clint wasn’t in the main living space, which meant that whatever assailant he was facing had cornered him in the bathroom.

Bucky crossed the room in three strides and kicked the bathroom door open, hoping to use to the element of surprise.

He was faced with a half naked Clint, muscles and scars fully on display, with one hand on his cock and a surprised look on his face. 

“What the fuck, Barnes?” he said, frowning angrily.

“I thought there was an altercation,” Bucky said stiffly.

Clint tilted his head in confusion.

“The noise,” Bucky clarified.

Clint frowned harder.

“You said you were going to be gone for 30 minutes. It’s only been 24 minutes,” he said.

“Our location is secure. There was nothing further to investigate,” Bucky said with a shrug.

“Fuc—Can’t I get half an hour alone?” Clint growled. He turned away, pulling his boxers back up in what looked like an uncomfortable move. He added in a mutter that Bucky wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear, “Pent up in a tiny room with a guy who’s literally the scientific pinnacle of human perfection. Gonna go out of my fucking mind...”

“I can go,” Bucky said uncertainly.

“Nah,” Clint said in a normal voice. “The moment’s kinda ruined.”

“...I could stay.”

Clint’s gaze whipped over to him, practically pinning him in place.

“I could give you a hand?” Bucky said. He could do this. He used to do this kind of thing. Talking sweet to a good lookin’ fella used to be second nature to him, so surely he could manage something now.

“You sure you’re interested?” Clint said. 

He looked like he was going to say something else, but Bucky interrupted.

“Barton, I was giving out handjobs since before your parents were born. I might be a little out of practice, but I know what I like. You ain’t exactly hard on the eyes, and you’re not the only one who’s finding this motel room too small,” he said.

Clint was staring at him with a hungry look and a moment later he had Bucky pressed up against the sink. His mouth was hot and enthusiastic, chapped lips pressed to Bucky’s while his tongue licked at the line where Bucky’s lips parted. He was hot and real, and Bucky didn’t mind the hard edge of the sink digging into his thighs. Clint’s hands were braced on the sink on either side of him, and Bucky wished futilely that they were braced on him.

Clint pulled back, panting. His eyes searched Bucky’s face.

“This all right, Barnes?”

Bucky frowned. “Only if you call me Bucky,” he said. “And only if you’re gonna touch me too.”

He undid his trousers and freed his cock. Clint groaned, one hand grabbing the strap of Bucky’s shoulder holster like it was the only thing keeping him standing. Bucky tugged down Clint’s boxers, and his cock sprang free, still hard. 

Clint was still staring down at Bucky’s length, wetting his lips.

“Come on, Barton. Show me how they do it in the twenty-first century,” Bucky challenged, angling his hips forward.

Clint smirked at him and closed a calloused hand around both their cocks.

“All right, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone knows what people called handjobs in the 1940s, feel free to let me know :D my google skills were letting me down when I was trying to write bucky's lines


End file.
